In my book
by veronicacd's
Summary: Gabriella see's Troy hugging another girl and telling her that he loved her.She sit's down and expresses her feelings in her journal as Troy does the same.Can writing and a talk bring everyone back to their senses?Troyella ONESHOT


Friday,9:47pm

Dear Diary,

Is it wrong to say that sometimes you just want to be single?Is it bad to say even if you have the best boyfriend in the world you just want to take a break?Want to go somewhere and have some priveliges you had before the two of you got together?You see the reason i'm writing this is because I just recently had a fight with my boyfriend, it was silly though.But then again, it really wasn't.Is it supposed to be silly if someone cheats on you?That's what my bf did.But I can't help thinking that it probably just was an accident, you know we're not all perfect like those movies where the bad guys win for a while but the good guy stops them and gets the girl, no we're not like that.Anyway, i've been ignoring Troy for a week and honestly, and he''s been trying his hardest to talk to me but I won't have it.If he want's to cheat then it's his fault.

-----Gabriella

Dear Journal,

Uhh!It's Friday and it has literally been the worst week of my intire life.My girlfriend has been ignoring me, and because of that, my coach/dad get's on my back about not playing to the best of my ability!Can you blame me?I mean if your girlfriend just walked in and accused you of cheating, you'd have a pretty hard time too!Gabriella didn't even take the time to let me explain.And I didn't even cheat!First of all, it's called a hug, but she did hear me say_ I love you too. _It still dosen't matter.If she let me explain, I would tell her that I wasn't cheating, I was just hugging my sister who came back from colledge!!!! What I can't hug her Gabby!!! Yeah it should be awkward to say I love you too to my sister but hey!I haven't seen her for nearly a year.With her being in NewYork and everything I really did miss her!! I've tried all week to explain that to Gabby but she just ignores me, and it's so dam frustrating!!I hate it when girls do that! Now I'd understand a simple kiss would be an accusination but it was a hug!Uhh!This is so frustrating!

-----Troy

Dear Diary.

He told her that he loved her. I can't believe it! Troy told me that he loved me and it was me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with!Oh so what, now this new girl comes along and i'm just the rebound girl?The nerve of him!!!!!!I feel so stupid!I called Taylor and she too sided with me.How could Troy do that to me.He has every right to be ignored by me!!

----Gabriella

Dear Journal,

I can't believe she still, doesn't want to talk to me.I'm trying not to say oh the hell with it! Because, i'm not being conceited, but I can have any girl that I want, but I don't want any girl,I want her!I love her and something like a stupid cheating incident shouldn't get in the way of that!I going to head over to her house now and try to apologize.This should be very interesting.

---Troy

I'm trying not to think of it but I can't help it.This is really buging me out.I just can't believe that he would do this!!Is that what our relationship has come to?We've been going out for a long time, it's been really special, I even gave my virginity to him!And after that------

**There was a knock on Gabriella's balcony door.She looked up and saw Troy there with a determined look on his face.**

Great what does he wan't now! **After realizing he probably wouldn't leave until she answeres Gabriella opened the doors with a scowl on her face.Troy ignored it and walked in."What do you want Troy?"She said, he voice cold.**

**"30 seconds."He responded.**

**"No, I already saw----"**

**"God Gabriella can you just hear me out?"**

**"I don't have to I saw----"**

**"Yeah we all know you saw, but let me just explain what happened!"**

**"And why should I let you do that?"**

**"Because it's nothing like you think!"He said with a bit of anger in his voice.**

**"Yeah right. I saw everything, you even told her you loved her!"**

**"Because she's my sister!"Gabriella froze for a minute then returned to her stare."Yeah right."She turned her back to him.**

**"It's true Gabriella!"**

**"Sure it is."She said with sarcassim in her voice.**

**"I swear the god that that was my sister!What do you think I have another girlfreind?"**

**"That's exactly what I think!"**

**Troy couldn't take it anymore.He grabbed her arm and pulled her around."You know what!This whole week has been the absolute worse for me!I can't focuse on the pop qizzes which I probably failed!I stink at basketball now and my dad is on my back 24/7 seven about it, and i'm being ignored of off a rediculous problem you wont even let me explain!But if you want to be like that fine!!!"Gabriella was stunned.Troy had never talked to her like that before."Go ahead!"Troy realeased her arm and walked out to her balcony.As he climbed down he looked at her one more time and shouted."You're so stubborn at times!"Troy got into his car and sped off.Gabriella still remained frozen."I can't believe he just said that."She shook her head and** **changed into her pajama's then lay in her bed, thinking about the event that just occured.**

**Dear Journal,**

**Yesterday I went off to get things straight with Gabriella.Well things didn't go exactly as planned.I accidently called her stubborn---but I honestly didn't mean to!I love her too much to say something like that, but I was just so angry with her!Where has the trust gone?I----**

**There was a knock on Troy's bedroom door."Go away!"He really didn't feel like talking to whoever was on the other side, but seriously hoped his mother wasn't there."Troy it's me."He instantly reconized the voice.Troy got up and unlocked the door having his girlfriend walk in.**

**"Who let you in?"He asked.**

**"Your sister."**

**"Oh so now she's my sister?Are you sure because a week ago she was my second girlfriend."He shot at her.It's not that he wanted to but she just made him so angry.**

**"Look i'm sorry.I just walked in and saw you guys hugging.I didn't know what to think!"**

**"We'll maybe you could have asked what was going on, before you decided to ignore me."**

**"I know, but I was just..."**

**"Just what?"**

**"Just... afraid!"**

**"Why"He asked confused.**

**"I just thought that this girl was coming in between us and I was just the rebound girl."She resonded almost in tears.Troy's face softened as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her."Gabriella,"He said making her look at him."That's never gonna happen."**

**"Promise?"**

**"Of course.I love you."At that he pulled her into a passionate kiss which she gratefully returned.As they broke apart Gabriella smiled."I have to go."**

**"Where?"Troy asked.**

**Gabriella pecked him on the cheek and walked to the door."To rip a few pages out of my diary."She left with a grin as Troy looked at his own journal.**

**"Me too."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
